iciclecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivermore
Rivermore is the name given to two towns that were established by player doraymefa during the period from 2013 to 2014. The first town was settled in the 1.6 Survival World, while the second and most recent town exists within the 1.7 Survival World. The origin of the town's name is currently unknown, although it is surmised that the name was derived from the first town's location on a long, narrow lake. Rivermore I The original Rivermore was founded in October 2013 on a small lake. The town was also dubbed Halloween Town, as a planned Trick or Treat event (that never occurred) was the reason for the town's inception. The town was made official within the following month and several players had already joined by November 2013 during the town's brief period of growth. Doraymefa also erected a 3-block high cobblestone wall surrounding the town in order to prevent constant mob attacks from the nearby Jungle and Oak/Birch Forest biomes. 1.6 World Coordinates: 804, 63, 1577 Geography Rivermore was located ~300-500 blocks east of the town The Lost Temple and ~1000 blocks southeast of the 1.6 World Spawn. The town sat upon a long, narrow late situated between a Jungle and Oak/Birch Forest biome and was "L-shaped" in orientation. The town was also noted for its 5x5 plots and Halloween-inspired architecture, with the Cacti-Towers being the tallest structure in the town. Cobble roads 3 blocks wide connected the "main" town area with other sections of the town, all of which were supported by stone brick pillars in the lake. The streets were light via torches, Jack O'Lanterns, and Glowstone blocks. Town Features Government and Citizens According to the staff board in the town, Doraymefa was the acting owner of the town. Former Supermod shivam0198 was co-owner, themadhatter43 was a staff-in-training, and Coxy06 and DrakeFlyte were Community Workers, while other town staff spots such as Community Manager were never filled. Known citizens include shivam0198, Coxy06, killerbee2005, MinecraftwithDJ, themadhatter43, Drakeflyte, LaraCroft231, Awesome10C00L, cloakedassassin4, and ~SuperCow (unsure if actual username). Buildings and Structures * Multiple free plot areas * The Flower Lounge (Cafe) * Small, trading area * Cacti-Towers (mainly used for observational purposes) * Halloween Jackpot building * Public mine with two main causeways and complementary pickaxes given to citizens via chest at the entrance * Semi-active staff board and rule board * Town walls Other Information/Fun Facts * Due to complaints of the small 5x5 sized plots, doraymefa decreed all plots to be free of charge for all players who joined. * Halloween Jackpot was another event that, like the Trick or Treat, never occurred. This would have been a raffle contest had it occurred. Known participants were Drakeflyte, Coxy06, Awesome10C00L, MinecraftwithDJ, and LaraCroft231. Fate The town enjoyed a brief 1-2 month period of activity until the arrival of the 1.7 Survival World on December 8, 2013, where many players flocked to, leaving much of the 1.6 Survival World uninhabited. Subsequently, Rivermore was left abandoned while doraymefa began construction of the future Rivermore II. On May 1, 2014, Rivermore, along with the remaining 1.6 Survival World, was deleted. Remnants of the town can still be viewed in the Town of Memories and its warp sign still exists in the Hub. Rivermore II Rivermore II, or simply "Rivermore," is a town located in the 1.7 Survival World that was founded in December 2014/January 2015 but not made official until late Spring 2014. After the release of the 1.7 Survival World, doraymefa like many ICers ventured into unexplored territory to explore the new lands. Doraymefa settled on a river ~300 blocks directly east of the Spawn area, building a large wooden house upon a nearby mountain. After several weeks doraymefa began to build Rivermore II, as a continuation of the original town. The town grew at a decent pace, eventually expanding across the river for more space for new players. Unlike the first town, this town was able to accommodate larger plots and other features. Unfortunately, due to its close proximity with Spawn, the town has been subject to large amounts of grief since its inception. This especially increased when a tunnel from Spawn to Rivermore II was built by doraymefa in Summer/Fall 2014, this only lasted roughly 1-2 months before being filled. The town also suffers from large amount of mob spawns from poorly lit neighboring areas. During Fall 2014, the town underwent its first renovation in order to repair griefs and add aesthetically-minded touches such as more greenery and other minute details. 1.7 World Coordinates: 828, 81, 273 Geography Rivermore II is located due east of Spawn on a river and borders a Spruce Forest, Hills, and Plains biomes, while also being situated in a region packed with other smaller towns/bases. The town is separated into two sections: uptown and downtown. Uptown consists of the area on the east bank of the river that divides the town. This is the oldest sector of the town, including several embassies, public builds/farms. town spawn, and most of the town plots. Downtown is located on the west bank where several of the more recent plots and the town mine are located, and was dug out by doraymefa. The roads, like the first town, consist of 3-wide cobblestone paths, however with the addition of oak planks and fences on the sides. Town lighting primarily consists of torches. Town Features Government and Citizens Currently, doraymefa is the owner and mayor of Rivermore II. Known citizens include hydrilla16 (now Hydrillla), Coxy06, astrotrain24, GamerGuppy, Kimmie7, Paalerik, Got_Cack, lolkittyfufu, cetec, shivam0198, was6578, CheapSpice, 3nclave, Onic_Redeye, Awesome10C00L, bavu, MudkipNinjaGM, SirSilverShroud, Usethemouse, Wotjek2005, Gamergirl8374, ololt44, and possibly 1-2 other citizens. Buildings and Structures * Town Spawn * Multiple free plots * Shadow of the Wind Embassy * Pinewood City Embassy * Public mine with complementary pickaxes via chest at entrance (never added) * Town bank * Public pool (not in use) * Small restaurant (not in use) * Decommissioned nuclear reactor * Public Farm * Doraymefa's home Other Information/Fun Facts * Due to its history of griefing, it has earned the nickname "most griefed town on IC" * A stronghold is located below the town. Player fregaropa created a community entrance several dozen blocks immediately north of the town. * In the Fall/Winer 2014, doraymefa claimed there was a "nuclear meltdown incident" and had the city temporarily sealed off with cobblestone. * A similar raffle was held just like in the previous town however this also never occurred. Status Currently as of July 2015, the town is considered inactive. However, doraymefa has initiated another renovation phase in hopes to restore the town and promote further development/growth.